The use of a plurality of springs to enable a sign panel to deflect under the effect of winds is known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696, 4,038,769 and 3,662,482. The teachings in said patents are not readily adaptable for use with a sign panel having a single support post of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,496. The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to interrelate components of a sign of the type disclosed in the lastmentioned patent while being wind deflectable. Further, the present invention provides a solution for varying the deflectability of the sign panel as a function of wind conditions.